Separated Lives
by KyuuketsukiNekoLain
Summary: Sora had let AntiSora live as a separate being but at the price of having to look after him like a child. He had to watch him every time and answer his questions and hope that Riku never heard any of them that apparently were inappropriate.


Kyuu: I am called Kyuu by some or even Neko but anyway… yes another fic and… it's KH which this is actually my 2nd KH fic.. I hope to post the other one soon. Antyway this has a bit of original fan characters… in the first part is AntiRiku and Kurix

Kingdom Hearts games and their characters © SquareEnix, Tatsuya Nomura and Disney Enterprises… basically I do not own 'em XP

Kurix and AntiRiku… my idea on 'em is mine… the Nobody and Antiform idea however… is not.

Note: the way I have AntiSora talk and even possibly other antiforms (yes there can be more) are the way I would think they would talk… don't misinterpret it O;

Separated Lives

Part 1: Unexpected antiform and nobody

Sora had let AntiSora live as a separate being but at the price of having to look after him like a child. He had to watch him every time and answer his questions and hope that Riku never heard any of them that apparently were inappropriate. He didn't want to have to feel embarrassed to have to explain how his own antiform even thought up the questions. One day he hears a knock at the door that ends up startling AntiSora, causing him to crawl fast near the door.

"Stay, AntiSora! I am going to get it," Sora cried running to the door and gestured at AntiSora to stay where he was. "I wonder if it's Riku…"

"Me no know… me hope there is heartses,"

Sora sighed and opened the door. "…Riku!"

"Hey," Riku greeted the boy. "Look what ended up coming with me… I dunno how it happened though," Riku pointed to a dark version of himself with yellow glowing eyes. "I think that is 'AntiRiku' though again… dunno how it happened,"

"Anti… Riku? Wow that seems odd… you think it could be because… well…"

"Our love you mean, Sora?" Riku said grinning a little.

"G-gah… um… er… maybe,"

AntiSora peeked from behind a wall. "It… Riku?"

Sora jumped a bit. "O-oh yea I almost forgot," Sora turned his head to look at AntiSora. "Oi, AntiSora come here, I think you wanna see who Riku has,"

"Riku.. gots… someting?" AntiSora questioned crawling closer to where Sora stood. "What does Riku gots dat I would want to see?" AntiSora noticed the Riku-looking dark figure beside Riku. "Nya?" AntiSora started to stare at what was referred to as 'AntiRiku'.

"That, and apparently it's … AntiRiku,"

"AntiRiku…? Dat mean… friend for AntiSora?"

AntiRiku came close to AntiSora, it seemed as though he could walk normally like a human and yet he still sort of went around animal-like. He came close to AntiSora… then nuzzled at him, this made AntiSora blush.

"You like him ne, AntiSora?" Riku said petting AntiSora.

"Think he does," Sora said and bent down at AntiSora's level. "You want to go out with him?"

AntiSora blinked. "Me can? AntiSora allowed?"

"I don't see how you can't," Sora said also petting AntiSora.

"Yea, at least there'll be less trouble around here if he were gone, even with another heartless," a blonde boy the same age as Sora lay on the wall of a nearby hallway in the apartment Sora lived in, he was Roxas, someone else he had to let live with him like with AntiSora, his nobody.

"How could I forget about even you living with me, Roxas?"

"I dunno and like I had much of a choice, and yet I have to live with even a heartless," Roxas crossed his arms. "If I had more of a choice I wouldn't be living with your antiform,"

"Stop acting like they are all the same! AntiSora is different! And I bet that even AntiRiku is too,"

"Excuse me, ANTIRiku?"

"You heard me! And Riku doesn't know how it happened ok?"

"Yea… I did… so if Riku has an antiform now that means…" Roxas started and then ran through the door past Riku, Sora and their antiforms.

"He didn't even finish his sentence, S-sorry Riku for all this,"

"It's ok Sora, but Roxas got me thinking even if I have an antiform somehow that would mean… that… I'd have to have a Nobody somewhere too,"

"Whoa, I forgot about that! That's what Roxas is looking for I bet."

"Oh come ON! Where could he be?" Roxas said as he ran down the sidewalk. "I wonder what his name could be,"

"Whose name… Roxas?"

"Gah!" the blonde jumped up surprised and turned around to find a spikey-haired readhead. He gave a sigh of relief. "Axel!"

Axel laughed. "I scared you ne?"

"You always seem to do that, even when I expect it you still manage to… um s-startle me,"

"Oi, anyway, who're you looking for?"

"Another Nobody… apparently Riku has one now… somehow,"

"What!" Axel's eyes grew wide. "When did he get one? How?"

Roxas shook his head. "Like I'd know, all I know is that I was living normally with Sora and his antiform and then Riku comes and has his own antiform near him and as usual I remembered the nobody thing, I dunno how long it took Sora to figure it out…"

"He's not that stupid you know?"

"Yea… I guess he isn't. Well I am guessing that AntiSora and AntiRiku might be around… I'm not surprised though," Roxas said and then blinked. "Hey… look at that!" Roxas pointed to a boy with light blue hair that looked like Riku's hair was messed up a bit, he had slightly tanned skin two scars on his face, two scars on both arms, aqua-eyed and wore something that looked similar to Riku's clothes.

The boy turned to see Roxas. "You…" he said walking a bit closer to Roxas.

Roxas just stood there. 'What am I supposed to do? Why do I have a feeling that I know him?'

"You are… they key of destiny…R..Roxas?" the boy questioned he was not about a meter away from Roxas. Roxas still stood there seeming to be mesmerized by something about the boy standing in front of him

"Y…yes I am…" Roxas paused. "Ku…Kurix? I know your name and… it seems like as if… someone… someone did something to me like the last time," Roxas fell to his knees. "one friend… before Axel,"

Axel's eyes grew wide. "What are you saying Roxas!"

Roxas blinked. "I had someone else as a friend before you…" Roxas held his head. "And someone wanted me to forget him!"

END of Part 1


End file.
